Reach
by Turbotail88
Summary: Reach into my soul before it's too late. Bring me closer, closer, closer... then leave. Challenge-fic Mikasa/Annie


Challenge this week: Ride It by Jay Sean, Mikasa/Annie

This is set in the SnK-verse (wow, when was the last time I did one of those?) but it's obviously AU, scripted within 'deleted scenes' of the trainees' time before the corps placements.

The lyrics don't match the story 100%. I took a few creative liberties, but the sensuality remains the same. Enjoy!

x

It was hot.

It was always like this. She would barge in on her while she was changing, pull her into a searing kiss and leave her cold and empty right after. The door would slam shut behind her and Mikasa would be left standing breathless, confused and frustrated.

It was cold.

Sometimes, Mikasa would pack some snow into a ball and tuck it down Eren's shirt, because teasing him was fun and he always playfully returned the favour, sending them into an all-out snow war. Other trainees would join them until the instructors ordered them to stop and sent them back to their slave jobs disguised as meaningful exercises.

Then Annie would slide a hand down Mikasa's arm, touching her frozen palm with her warm glove-covered fingers and glide away, blissfully unaware of the oriental girl's inner turmoil. Mikasa would clench her hands tightly and ignore the warmth on her cheeks as she nestled further into her scarf. She would ignore the tickle underneath her stomach growing into flutters spreading through her abdomen and climbing up to her chest. She would _attempt _to dissuade the thought that _maybe _Annie wasn't trying to let her guard down and kill her. Maybe Annie was looking for... something else.

It was warm.

They had to meet in the middle somehow. The strongest trainees in the one-hundred-and-fourth training division needed to learn to cooperate if they were to become indestructible on the battlefield. Mikasa and Annie could be the greatest pair humanity had ever produced, except... they hated each other.

The chemistry wasn't there. Annie would never equalize herself to her rival and Mikasa was too preoccupied with keeping Eren alive to bother letting someone into her heart. Her brother was the most important person in her life, and Annie's little games would do nothing to change that, let alone the forced partnership their instructors laid upon them.

Mikasa had to admit, the fact that someone would be brave enough to even attempt what Annie did (which she did so well, Mikasa would begrudgingly admit), made her warm. It inspired feelings that even Eren could not bring up in her, but despite that, it was not Mikasa's priority to obey her body. Above all, Eren's life was crucial to her own psyche. If Eren died because she had looked the other way and smiled at someone else... the blade to her neck would be a mercy to anyone in her vicinity.

Annie could not have her heart. No one could, since that belonged entirely to Eren, her beloved brother. Even Armin had a little part of it, because he was both precious to her and to Eren.

The blonde fighter however had complete control of her body and soul. She knew exactly where to touch and what to say to make the stoic girl fold in pleasure and stifle a moan. Annie would do whatever what was in her power to make sure Mikasa sought her equally.

The black-haired girl never truly understood the blonde's motives in seeking her company in such a manner; it was surely unbecoming of them as humanity's future to play around like this. But when Annie spun her into a kiss and tangled her long fingers into her hair, she forgot all the shames, all the worries, all the lives. She even forgot Eren, tucked into a safe corner in her mind and locked away as her body took over and her soul soared.

It was... different.

It was during a blizzard, on one of their training trips up north in the snowy mountains. Krista, Ymir and Dazz had gone missing and everyone was on the lookout for them. Mikasa in all honesty could care less about the brunette and her sidekick, but since Eren was adamant they find them, she decided to accompany him to make sure he didn't bury himself alive under an avalanche.

Annie, surprisingly, decided to come along as well, going with Reiner and Bertholdt as the three patrolled the camp perimeters with their oil lamps. The routes of the two groups often intersected and every time Eren stopped and talked to the giants of the blonde's team, often wasting more than twenty minutes to chat about nothing in particular.

On one such meeting, Annie crossed over to Mikasa and pulled her away discreetly, missing Armin's sharp gaze and coy smile. The blonde girl pulled the black-haired girl away from her priorities, closer and closer to something that Mikasa had to admit distracted her enough to drive Eren away from her thoughts.

The promise of such pleasure made Mikasa's breath short once Annie ducked them both into a cabin after checking for inhabitants. The candles were off, and so only the brief flashes of moonlight and the lanterns swinging outside the windows illuminated the inside. The cold faded to warmth as the blonde pushed the taller girl onto a bed then climbed over her, pressing their bodies together.

The warmth escalated to heat once Annie glued their lips and rocked down onto Mikasa's muscular body. A moan escaped between them, unidentifiable, as they slipped into a realm outside of humanity's fated last moments.

Annie clutched Mikasa closer to her, locking sapphire onto ebony as they stared at each other. Their lips moved in perfect practice (which proved that they could _definitely _work together) as clothes were torn and tugged off.

Mikasa didn't understand how they could communicate and indulge in such a fashion when they hated each other. _How? _How many laws of nature did they break by sticking two similar ends of a magnet and gluing them together? There was bound to be a consequence one day. An explosion of some sort resulting from their tentative explorations and discoveries that led to hoarse throats and sore but satisfied muscles.

"I'm tired of waiting..." Annie whispered, sliding her fingers down Mikasa's abdomen and tracing her outer folds. The oriental girl closed her eyes and slightly lifted her hips up. She clenched her teeth as though in pain once Annie pressed deeper and sunk in.

The bed rocked with their movements as they took turns, rolling around and grasping the sheets for leverage back in the real world. Mikasa felt her soul reach and melt into Annie's every time she arched against her body and breathed her name. Just a little bit further every time, a little more mixture, a little deeper.

The moon rays slithered from between the storm of snow raging outside and danced on Mikasa's sweat-soaked skin. Flames flickered on either side of the window and the play of lights had Annie poking her tongue out to trace them along Mikasa's shoulder. Eventually, she grew tired and decided to drop the game for the night.

The blonde stood and moved to pick up her clothes, but Mikasa clutched at her wrist, sensing the pull on her soul shatter as she reached for Annie but found nothing there. Words formed on the distraught girl's lips but the blonde quickly stepped into her winter outfit.

"Don't go... wait."

Annie stopped at the doorknob and turned around, blue eyes peeking beneath the fur of her hood. Mikasa sat in naked beauty on the bed, lights dancing along her skin and a slightly strained expression in her features. It looked like a battle between her pride and her emotions.

Annie simply smirked and shook her head. Mikasa tried to reach out to her but the blonde had left, leaving her cold and stranded, longing for the next encounter that would light her up once more.


End file.
